Love Letter
by Trixxie
Summary: My attempt at Fluff
1. Chapter 1

The love Letter:

**I don't own Haruka, Michiru Setsuna or anyone else in this fic who actually belong to Takeuchi-san... I am merely attempting to make their lives a little more interesting.**

**Alright people here is my only attempt at a Static Free fic. I have been asked by some..who shall remain nameless to write something not full of drama and..nail bitting tension followed with a lot of 'wtf's and oh no you didn'ts... So here it is. I based this on a song I wrote for someone special to me...First the song...then the story. Oh and It isn't done.. I know the whole idea behind it but unlike usual I will post chapters as I finish them rather then have the whole thing complete. Enjoy.**

_**the song**_

_**They say you stole my heart away from me**_

_**But I gave it willingly**_

_**They say you've wrecked me beyond repair**_

_**I say you completed me**_

_**I sit embraced in this world of yours happy and free**_

_**I sit alone in reality scared and misunderstood.**_

_**But you know me**_

_**And you get me**_

_**And I know you**_

_**And I get you too.**_

_**I search for answers behind your eyes**_

_**You give me knowledge**_

_**I hide from fear in your arms so tight**_

_**And you protect me.**_

_**But they say it's wrong and they push us apart.**_

_**And my heart breaks now as you leave my side.**_

_**So I will write you a love letter. **_

_**Show you how much I care.**_

_**I will write you a love letter every day you're not here.**_

_**Because you know me**_

_**And you get me.**_

_**And I know you.**_

_**And I get you too.**_

Gentle whispers of warm sunlight peek their way past long navy curtains landing against stone grey carpet before flooding over golden silk sheets barely covering the well toned body of a blond track star. The warmth of this interruption causes her to turn slightly in her bed tossing one long leg free of it's golden palace to lay in the midst of the ray of light. Her head pushing firmly into fluffed pillows her hands tucked below her eyes clasped shut. It was very early but the summer sun knew nothing of time and ignored those who opposed it's early appearance. Soon the sound of early 90's pop stars can be heard blasting from the small radio located on the night stand next to the blond. She swats at the box missing it completely and trying again finally the music ceases she groans loudly tossing the golden silk sheets to the floor following them with her feet. Wandering from the comfort of her bed to the relief of the bathroom. Sighing she glances in the mirror while placing her well used tooth brush into her mouth working it around her teeth ending with the smile millions would kill for and other had fainted from. Tossing a hand through her short blond locks taming them into her usual style enough to satisfy her, she left the bathroom for the closet staring at her wardrobe. After deciding on a pair of jeans and a cream coloured shirt she dressed and headed for the kitchen the call for breakfast and coffee was now over bearing.

She grabbed the newspaper off the floor as she wandered past the front door flipping to the sports section as she poured her coffee thankful she remembered to set the timer each night before bed. She skimmed through the latest hockey scores stopping only briefly as her team was mentioned in a trade. 'Baka.' she muttered at the loss of her favourite player to a less substantial team. From the hockey scores to the race track she looked for her name. 'Haruka Tenoh ranked third over all, international icon and newly outed lesbian.' Haruka read aloud a hint of amusement in her voice. 'Has once again taken the racing world by storm after being courted by Pepsi. Both racer and sponsor have been in talks since mid June, details of the draft will be available later this week.' Haruka sipped her coffee reading on. 'The reaction from the racing world seems mixed as fans and fellow racers weigh in on this latest news. Of course we're all shocked, not last year she came to America telling the world that she was a woman and we needed to accept that. Today she's a lesbian. What's next?' quoted Terrance Walker of the Nestle sponsored team. 'I don't care what she is, that woman is the fastest thing on four wheels..and if she wants my number she can have it.' Betty Lou Rogers Tyler Texas. Either way, right now all eyes are certainly on Haruka Tenoh.' Haruka closed the sports section finishing her coffee as her eyes graced the entertainment section. Slowly she placed her cup back against the table lifting the entertainment section to get a better look. 'Who are you?' she asked the paper flipping to the full article.

'Lavishly Stunning Michiru Kaioh has made her way to the untied states.' the article started. Haruka folded her long leg under herself as she slid back down into the chair. 'European violinist Michiru Kaioh has landed in the united states for the first of her thirty seven concerts here. Internationally renowned as the most talented musician since Bach, Kaioh has played for such audiences as the Queen of England and the 50th Birthday of Bono. Moving to America is the best thing for my career at this time, she's been quoted as saying. But the tabloids are making her move to the united states more about her long time boyfriend, Three lights front man Seiya Kou, and less about her million dollar contract.' Haruka slumped down full, lodging her leg under her pelvis reading her least favourite word; 'boyfriend'.

Donning her favourite dark black sunglasses over her teal blue eyes Haruka made her way from the front of her apartment building to the waiting limo, hoards of photographers and fans rushing around her.

'Haruka here!'

'Haruka, you look great over here!'

'I love you Haruka.' a girl screamed lifting her shirt high over her head. Haruka laughed closing the door to the limo and smiling at her manager. 'Who knew this would work out so well?' she teased.

'For us all.' her manager Jason Reid smiled turning his attention away from his paperwork to stare out the window at the girl whose shirt was still very much over her head. 'Coke is currently countering Pepsi.'

'With?' Haruka asked grabbing a water from the mini-fridge.

'Over six figures.'

'Any perks?' she asked flicking the lid off and placing the bottle to her mouth.

'A few, none that you'd be interested in hearing.' Jason smiled.

'Then I'll stick with Pepsi.'

'Haruka, Coke is offering three times the money.'

'But Pepsi is offering me the Ferrari.' Haruka countered.

'I'm sure Coke will throw in a Ferrari.'

'Red?'

'Any color your want.' Jason smiled, his tone the same slick base he used to get her the money she was worth.

'I'll think about it. What has Cannon said?'

'They also came in with a huge offer. But no perks. They went back to the drawing bored this morning. Had I known that the Ferrari was such a big deal I would have mentioned it.'

'See to it that you do.' Haruka winked.

'There will be a huge dinner party when you pick a sponsor you know. You might want to focus on getting a date.'

'I have one.' Haruka said off handed as she peered out the window watching two dark SUV's following her limo.

'You have one?'

'Of course. Jeez Jason look at me.' she teased.

'Her name?' Jason countered breaking out his blackberry, ready to google the name.

'Setsuna.' Haruka said. 'Last name is spelled Mei..' she was cut of with Jason's reply

'The model?'

'Yup.'

'Setsuna Meioh the model. Six foot tall, legs for days, long dark hair, great rack.'

'I said, yup.' Haruka nodded.

'I don't fucking believe you.' Jason shook his head.

'Why?' Haruka looked at him.

'Because she just broke it off with what's his name from the three lights.'

'You mean Taiki Kou?' Haruka laughed.

'Sure, the...really girly looking oh god Haruka.' Jason sputtered.

'Took you a while.' Haruka laughed. 'Taiki is a great friend but he's involved with..well someone. Setsuna needed a good fall guy and he took it. We've been fooling around for a while now and, as you said I need a date for this dinner. Who better?'

'So Setsuna is your girlfriend. Hell I'd come out of the closet for her.' Haruka burst into laughter at this, only stopping to shake her head.

'No she's just my date. Not my girlfriend. We fool around Jason, nothing else. We're really good friends.' Haruka explained. 'Girlfriend...ha.'

'But if she goes, everyone will out her as lesbian.' Jason mused.

'Ah, yes but that's the angle she's looking for now. Bi-sexualism is huge in the modelling industry now, and Setsuna is riding that wave all the way to the bank.' Haruka said as the car pulled to the front of the hotel. 'It's win win for us both.' she finished readjusting her sunglasses before the concierge pulled open the door to her car. The mass of reporters, photographers and random cohorts of other people soon flooded around her.

'Welcome to the four seasons Miss Tenoh.' a bubbly blond said from behind the large check in desk. 'You're currently in meeting room six.' she added smiling wide.

'Thank you.' Haruka nodded tossing the blond her signature smile, the blond in response blushed hard turning slightly and stepping right into her partner. Haruka laughed as she followed the signs to meeting room six Jason following close behind her. 'Who are we meeting again?'

'The rep's from NASCAR, and a few from the Monte Carlo circuit.' Jason said handing Haruka the meeting details. She glanced over the paper and handed it back to him with a fake yawn. 'I know Ruka but honestly you need to meet with these people so they will fawn over you and open many more doors in the racing world.' She pulled a face then recovered stepping into the room, her smile wide and fake, her arm out to greet the gentlemen coming toward her.

'Tenoh-san.' the first said with a smile.

'I haven't heard that in a while.' Haruka laughed shaking his hand. 'It's Haruka here.'

'Gomen. I'm Oaki-Nako, I'm currently overseeing a transition for new Japanese drivers. Thanks to you Tenoh-san, I mean Haruka.' Nako explained in Japanese. 'Without your talent and confidence behind the wheel as well as in your life the drivers in Japan would be stuck in second place never fully noticed for our talent. Ever the push over.'

'Arigato, Oaki-san.' Haruka said bowing slightly, easily returning to her Japanese roots. Jason laughed aloud trying to comfort the other members of the meeting who clearly had no idea what was being discussed.'Well yes, shall we perhaps continue the meeting in English? Tenoh-san?' Jason added teasing.

'Yes. Sorry, of course.' Haruka followed Jason and the group further into the meeting room, sitting next to Jason.

'Alright, we're meeting today to discuss the current lead standings and future co-operations for Haruka.' Jason said turning his tone from friendly to sharp business man. 'Currently she is ranked third in the world, but with the two races forth coming I'm sure she'll be in first place soon enough. Now, we're not getting the full support of the Grand Prix and the limited support of NASCAR is generous but still lacking. We need to rectify this people and that is what we plan to do today.' Haruka sat silently watching the process of the meeting knowing full well she was only needed to sign the end paper work. After many hours of discussion and a few choice words and idle threats from Jason NASCAR had agreed to full support of Haruka's racing career while Grand Prix was allowing her minimal at best.

'Better then what we went in with.' Haruka smiled.

'But not good enough.' Jason frowned stepping back into the limo.

'After I win on Friday they'll come round.' Haruka added joining Jason in the limo. The ride back to Haruka's was quiet, Jason spent most of the time on his black berry checking messages and sending new ones.

'Coke says you can have any color Ferrari you'd like.' Jason said quietly.

'Six figure deal?'

'Yep. You'll need to do a few promo shots for them but the deal as it stands is three million for the first year, with the Ferrari, five million for the second if you stay in the top three and ten million for the third should you again stay in the top three.'

'Make the Ferrari red. And send the papers to my lawyer. Jason you're the best.' Haruka laughed leaning over the car to hug her manager.

'Alright now enough of that.' Jason protested pulling away from Haruka. 'The party is being set up for Friday night at the Beverly Hilton in L.A. They'll be sending you a jet. Where is Setsuna?'

'She'll be here.' Haruka answered smiling.

'I don't want to know. Alright, I'll see you on Friday then. Black tie remember.'

'Always.' Haruka laughed.

'Hey Ruka, what was Nako saying to you?' Jason asked as the limo pulled into Haruka's apartment complex.

'He was praising me for living Jason. Nothing new.' She softly jabbed Jason's leg before exiting the car, dodging the group of photographers and reporters running towards her.

Making her way into her apartment she was greeted by a friendly 'hello.'

'Setsuna Meioh.' Haruka smiled pulling Setsuna into her arms. 'Wanna go to a party on Friday?'

'With you?' Setsuna asked running her tongue against Haruka's ear lobe.

'Yes.' Haruka replied moving her lips to the dip in Setsuna's neck. 'It's for coke. They'll be sponsoring me and just think if you show up with me...hello bi-sexual.' Haruka slipped her hand up Setsuna's skirt her eyes shooting to meet Setsunas 'No underpants.. I like it.'

'Where is the party?' Setsuna asked leaning her pelvis closer to Haruka's hand as the blond brushed her finger tip into the waiting dampness.

'LA' Haruka said finally pushing her finger deep inside Setsuna, her mouth still focussed on the taller woman's neck.

'What should I wear?' Setsuna moaned her hips rhythmic with Haruka's hand.

'I'll be in a tux.' Haruka said increasing her hand thrusts, her thumb now rubbing the hardened bud of Setsuna's nerves.

'Oh god.' Setsuna moaned. 'I have nothing.' she added.

'Then we'll go shopping.' Haruka said beads of sweat forming on her forehead, her fingers deep inside Setsuna, Haruka could feel the woman's pelvic muscles clentching around her digits slowly coming to climax. 'I'll buy you that pretty Gucci dress.' Haruka added pushing hard into Setsuna as her teeth sank into the soft tissue of the models neck.

'Yes.' Setsuna screamed coming over Harukas hand. 'I think a Gucci would be perfect.' She smiled as Haruka slipped out of her.

'Then get cleaned up and we'll go shopping.' Haruka winked at her heading for the bathroom.

**Oka there you go. Chapter one. No Static... amazed. Review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

The love Letter:

**I don't own Haruka, Michiru Setsuna or anyone else in this fic who actually belong to Takeuchi-san... I am merely attempting to make their lives a little more interesting.**

**Oka, here is Chapter two... I hope you enjoyed chapter one... if you didn't ... why are you here?! I will start this with an apology...and you'll soon see why. Don't HATE me! Again... I based this on a song I wrote for someone special to me...First the song...then the story. Oh and It isn't done.. I know the whole idea behind it but unlike usual I will post chapters as I finish them rather then have the whole thing complete. Enjoy.**

_**the song**_

_**They say you stole my heart away from me**_

_**But I gave it willingly**_

_**They say you've wrecked me beyond repair**_

_**I say you completed me**_

_**I sit embraced in this world of yours happy and free**_

_**I sit alone in reality scared and misunderstood.**_

_**But you know me**_

_**And you get me**_

_**And I know you**_

_**And I get you too.**_

_**I search for answers behind your eyes**_

_**You give me knowledge**_

_**I hide from fear in your arms so tight**_

_**And you protect me.**_

_**But they say it's wrong and they push us apart.**_

_**And my heart breaks now as you leave my side.**_

_**So I will write you a love letter. **_

_**Show you how much I care.**_

_**I will write you a love letter every day you're not here.**_

_**Because you know me**_

_**And you get me.**_

_**And I know you.**_

_**And I get you too.**_

Ocean tides softly called to lifeless grains of sand as the moonlight danced against them both taming them from their explorations. The same light poured through cheap maroon blinds and straight into the hotel room of one Michiru Kaioh. Standing on her tip toes reaching high to the shelve of the wardrobe Michiru tested her balance. 'It's here somewhere' she muttered to herself sweeping her hand over the dusty shelve and returning it to her side empty yet covered. 'Ew.' she said making a face and rubbing her hand to her pant leg. Pulling a face she glanced around the room, she'd already looked in the bedside table, the bathroom had been checked and she was positive the T.V. case had been satisfactorily examined. 'I'll get you for this Seiya.' she said to her self again before pulling her cell phone from its holster on her purse. 'I can't find it.' she said into the speaker.

'Clearly you're not looking hard enough.' came the reply.

'Seiya just tell me where it is.'

'Can't do that Michiru my love. You'll find it. I have faith in you. I'll be in late so don't wait up alright.' he added before ending the call. Michiru pulled the phone from her ear and glared at it before slumping into the chair her purse had been hanging on. She reached for the paper that had lead her to the phone call, Seiya's writing had been clear ' I left you a present my love. It's hidden Good luck.' She frowned reading it over, flipping the paper back and forth looking for further clues. 'Damnit Seiya.' she cursed turning her attention back to the room. She slowly slid out of the chair coming to her knees to check under it, nothing. Standing she pushed her hands against her hips wandering back through the room stopping at each horribly painted picture to check for movement signs, finally her eyes glided to the bed. 'Idiot.' she muttered to herself pulling the sheets back and lifting the pillows from their home. There under the last pillow was a small box with a note. 'I knew you'd find it. I love you more then words can express Michiru. Happy Anniversary. And I'm sorry I won't be there to share it with you.' Michiru's cheeks turned a soft pink as she pulled the box open revealing a long silver chain, a small coral attached to the end of it. 'Oh Seiya.' she breathed slipping the trinket around her neck. Michiru replaced the pillows on the bed and moved to her suitcase sad her gift would have to wait she pulled the small bag from her suitcase and placed it against the table in plane view for Seiya's return. Carefully she scribbled a note.

'Words are not always needed my darling. This was your gift, and when we are alone together you will have It.' she signed her name, kissed the paper and placed her note half inside the small bag.

Seiya finally pulled himself way from a mixture of managers and socialites around three a.m. yawning and promising to continue the conversation the next day at lunch. Quietly as he could muster her crept into the room he shared with Michiru, careful not to wake her as he motioned about the room coming to a stop at the bag neatly placed on the desk he pulled out the note, read it and proceeded to pull out the gift. Honey gold silk wrapped around his hand as he tried to make sense of the minimal fabric, pulling it into a body shape. His breath caught in his throat, his loins hardened at the idea of Michiru wearing the fabric. 'Oh lord.' he sighed pushing the garment back into the bag and slipping into the bathroom to change out of his over worn suit, before crawling into bed next to Michiru.

Slowly the cool silver light of the moon was replaced with the tempting warmth of the summer sun rise flooding through the dim light hotel room resting on the disgustingly colored green sheets covering Seiya's sleeping body. Michiru was next to him, sitting up in their bed reading the latest issue of Cosmo. Seiya stirred, tossing an arm over his eyes as he moaned. 'No morning.' Michiru laughed leaning over to kiss his lips softly.

'What time did you get in?' she asked her eyes back on her magazine.

'Three.' Seiya yawned pulling himself into a sitting position, his lips instantly going to Michiru's shoulder. 'Mm, she's hot.' he muttered glancing down at the magazine.

'You think?' Michiru smiled her attention now fully encompassed on the picture. 'Twenty five year old Setsuna Meioh is the it girl for steamy photo shoots.' Michiru read. 'No wonder you think she's hot.'

'She's actually a really nice girl.' Seiya smiled playfully hitting Michiru with his pillow.

'Is she?'

'Yes, dated Taiki for like, a year almost.' Michiru pulled a face.

'When?'

'They just publicly ended it.' Seiya explained, placing air quotes around publicly.

'So she knew about Taiki and Adam?'

'Of course.' Seiya nodded slipping his arms around Michiru's waist. 'When they started dating Sets had her suspicions when Taiki told her she just laughed at him. It wasn't the right time for either of them to break up so they remained friends and in the spotlight more then that.'

'How come I never met her?' Michiru pouted leaning into Seiya's embrace.

'Because Setsuna plays for both teams, I didn't want to lose you to her.' Seiya explained now placing his mouth to the curve of Michiru's neck as she playfully hit him. 'What, I'm glad to have you on my team right now, I know you like girls to baby.' he said through scattered kisses.

'We could make it a party.' Michiru grinned letting her eyes close as Seiya ran his hand up from her waist to cup her breast.

'You're so bad.' he smiled against her skin.

'I know.' she moaned as his lips finally captured hers their embrace was halted by Michiru's ringing cell phone. 'What.' she answered letting Seiya focus on other areas of her body. 'Alright give me an hour.'

'Work?' Seiya asked pulling away from her slightly

'Yes.'

'Meet for dinner later?'

'I'll be playing at some governors bbq.' Michiru frowned crawling from the bed and wandering into the bathroom. 'Drinks later?'

'We're opening a club tonight so I'll be late again.'

Alright, see you in the morning then.' she laughed half hearted. 'Oh thank you.' she smiled turing to Seiya, her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. 'My necklace is wonderful.'

'I can't wait for my gift, I'm not even sure how you're going to wear that but I'm very excited to see.' Seiya laughed. Michiru glanced over his body, a small blush creped to her skin.

'I can see that.' she smiled. Seiya looked down before grabbing a towel and covering his erection. 'I'll see you later.' Michiru laughed throwing on a sundress and grabbing her purse. 'I love you.' she added before letting the door close behind her.

A stretch limo pulled in front of the large home that belonged to the governor of California, Michiru waited patiently for the valet to open her door and let her out, followed closely behind by her manager and best friend Rebecca Kause. 'What's his name again?' Michiru asked looping her purse around her wrist as she headed for the front door.

'Honestly Michi, I can't pronounce it.' Rebecca laughed handing the invitation to Michiru, who after reading the name screwed her nose us and laughed. The doors before them opened seemingly on their own as the ladies approached, an older woman came to them smiling brightly.

'Welcome Miss Kaioh, we have everything set up for you in the next room. You're violin arrived this morning and we've placed it next to the piano. You didn't specify a music rack so we've provided one even if you don't use it.'

'Thank you, no I don't like them.' Michiru smiled following the woman as she spoke. The group wandered through a few well decorated rooms before ending in a vast room with high vaulted ceilings, a crystal cut chandelier hanging in the center of the room. The piano was located next to a large bay window Michiru's violin seated next to it. 'Beautiful isn't it?' the elder said. 'I'm Grace should you need anything else, I run the house.'

'I think we should be fine thank you.' Rebecca nodded to Grace who then took her leave.

'A little over done don't you think?' Michiru commented. 'For a bbq.'

'You know the Americans, bigger is better.' Rebecca laughed. 'Us Canadian girls are just simple and you Europeans.' Rebecca was cut off by Michiru's glare.

'What about us?' Michiru probed.

'Nothing. Not a thing. I guess I'll be playing piano tonight eh?'

'I'm half Japanese you know.' Michiru continued.

'I know Michiru. I know.' Rebecca laughed.

An hour into the governors bbq and Michiru felt ill. She was used to playing for millions of people who were not listening to her, but the cigar smoke filled air was choking her and the smell of cheap beer and under cooked pork was making it difficult to keep anything down. Rebecca seemed to be dealing with it better but she too was a little green. 'Ladies, you look like you need a break.' Grace smiled approaching them. 'Follow me.' Michiru didn't need to be asked twice following Grace from the cloud of smoke to the cool evening air of the unused patio. 'No one is allowed out this way so you two will be alone. I think they'll expect you back in a half hour. I'll have one of the maids bring you some food.' Grace said before disappearing behind the doors of the vast room again. Two maids appeared within minutes leaving trays of vegetables and fruit along with some of the roasted meat. Michiru turned her nose taking one of the bottles of water and downing half it's contents.

'Did you know Taiki was dating Setsuna Meioh?' Michiru asked dropping a piece of lemon into her water.

'I did.' Rebecca answered biting sharply into an apple. 'But that's all over.'

'How did you know and I didn't?'

'I read the paper.' Rebecca teased. 'Those two were bigger then you and Seiya by far. Setsuna is such a playboy...for a girl.'

'Is she?'

'Michiru, what are you thinking?' Rebecca asked her tone no longer teasing.

'Nothing. Seiya just mentioned that she liked the same things I did. I want to meet her.'

'Well warn me if you do because I have a feeling I'll need a whole lot of excuses as to why you're in the arms of a female model.' Michiru poked her tongue out at her friend. 'What? It's true. I'm blond Michiru, not stupid.' Rebecca laughed. Michiru joined her grabbing a strawberry and taking a bite. 'Shall we?' Rebecca asked nodding toward the party Michiru shrugged finishing her water and following her friend back to their instruments.

Michiru was sure the end of the night would never come, but here she was finally making her way into the hotel room. Her feet ached, her arms were tired from holding her violin and her stomach had yet to settle. 'You're late.' Seiya smiled from the bed.

'I thought you had a club opening tonight?' Michiru asked tossing her purse to the floor and kicking off her heels.

'I did. It's long over.'

'What time is it?'

'One.'

'Pht long over. What kind of club did you open?' she laughed turning her back to Seiya and pointing at the zipper.

'The kind that Taiki and Adam are enjoying.' Seiya laughed pulling the zipper down, spreading his hands over the freshly exposed skin.

'Oh.' Michiru laughed turning to face Seiya. 'Well then, shall I put on your present?' she asked.

'If your not to tired.' Seiya nodded slipping back against the bed so his back met the wall. A devilish grin appeared on Michiru's face as she grabbed the small bag from it's place on the desk, dragging it with her to the bathroom, Seiya's eyes following her every move. Within minutes she appeared, her shoulder length aqua girls messy around her face, amber silk covering the curve of her breast while equally colored sheer panties hugged her waist.

'When did you have that done?' Seiya asked his eyes fixed on Michiru's pelvis, more specifically the bare skin and small shaved heart in the center.

'It's a very American thing to do I hear.' she said slowly closing the distance from the bathroom to the bed. 'Do you like it?' Seiya nodded feverishly, Michiru blushed crawling over him on the bed, her knees resting on each side of him, her sex spread against his stomach. 'I thought you might.' she smiled leaning down to capture his lips, her breasts gracing the fabric of his shirt. Her hands quickly found their way to unbuttoning his shirt pushing it open letting her silk covered breasts playfully caress his toned pecks. Swiftly Seiya grasped Michiru by the arms, trading positions with her. 'Sorry baby, been to long.' he grunted kneeling between her legs to get the proper position before unclasping his belt and removing his pants. Michiru watched him, her fingers slowly rubbing the wet silk of her panties. 'God damn.' Sieya moaned releasing his erection from behind blue boxers, taking Michiru's hand away from her action and in a fluid movement entered her. 'Oh yes.' Michiru moaned with the action pushing her hips down guiding him deeper her pelvic muscles contracting around him. Seiya pumped harder against her, gripping her hips for leverage his eyes closed. It didn't take long for Seiya to lose control pushing his last effort in with force, his fluid escaping deep inside Michiru, who moaned in excitement as she felt the warmth. Seiya pulled out collapsing on the bed. 'Sorry baby.' he said slowly.

'It's alright. I expected as much.' Michiru nodded slipping out of the bed to clean herself up within minutes she returned, Seiya was sound asleep quietly she slipped into bed next to him, curling her arms around his form drifting into dreamland.

**Now you see why I am hiding... Don't kill me yet.. you wont get chapter 3 :) Review away...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HA it does certainly help to have AMAZING inspiration...you know who you are..(ISC and SK) I can tell you I had a different Chapter three written but I have select all deleted it...**

**I'd like to put an apology here - some of you seem to be having an issue reading this and i'm sorry. I know it is nothing like my other work. **

**Also to answer a review i got.. CLEARLY we are not sleeping with the same boys ;)**

**And now... chapter three... **

Gentle violet haze gave way to arriviste morning sun as the dew covered flowers begin to rise their head in ernst, heavily longing to bask in the waiting glory that will soon over take them. The tall svelte body of a super model stood back against the wall of her hotel room, large glass of straight vodka hold tight in her grasp emerald locks of well kept hair swept just below her naked waist, her smile resembled that of Alice's Cheshire cat. Crossing the room she picked up the cause of her grin, a letter written on beautiful aqua stationary, in perfect cursive. Reading the words over again her smile grew and a shiver over took her frame. Placing the glass to her mouth she re-read the words 'Radiant light.' letting her smile be engulfed in the solace of the liquid. 'Who no earth is M/K?' she asked herself placing the glass on the table and fully immersing herself in the print.

'_Though distance great, hearts can grow fond. And for you I have done. My world shines brighter through your radiant light. I long for you in ways no one could understand. In a new way. In love. One day_. Mk.' placing the letter back on the table she again took her vodka and moved to stare out the window over the cascading hills of Los Angeles. Haruka was long asleep in the bed, her snoring soft and even. She'd thought the letter was creepy, possibly sent by a crazed fan stalking her from afar. Setsuna had assured her that no crazed fan could get a letter past her security detail, no this letter had to come from someone on the inside, someone worthy.

'You look hot.' came a groggy voice from across the room. Haruka's eyes were still half closed, but they were focused.

'Mm.' Setsuna nodded slowly stepping in Haruka's direction.

'Get back over here; I want to put my tongue all over you.'

'Only if you say please.' Setsuna smiled downing the last of her drink.

'Setsa.' Haruka purred. 'Please.'

'Seiya! Seiya, over here.' photographers yelled as Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, collectively the three lights stormed through the hotel. 'Taiki are the rumors true, are you and Setsuna back together, she's here you know.'

'Yaten, how come we never see you smile?'

'Seiya, where's the lovely Michiru?'

The questions were shouted from all angles but the boys had grown accustom to ignoring them. Taiki raised an eyebrow to Seiya when the boarded the elevator, finally alone. 'Setsa's here?'

'I guess.' Yaten answered pulling out his PDA to check their day schedule.

'Huh.' Taiki smiled as his hip vibrated showing a message from Adam. 'Oh Seiya, where is Michiru. Can't just be happy we're here can they?' Taiki mocked sending a quick message back to Adam.

'Nope.' Seiya laughed as the elevator sounded they had reached their floor, they were greeted by their manager and a team of make up artists and producers.

'Boys, you made it. The pappo looked crazy down there. Look guys, we're having photo shoots today along side some race car driver something about saving time or space. Whatever. Anyhow she's really good friends with Setsuna so I hope you guys can all get along Ne?' Ayaki head manager for the three lights bounced downing possibly her eight coffee of the morning before rushing off in the direction of the refreshments table

'She's off her rocker.' Yaten mused a smile crossing his face.

'Yaten.' Seiya said in a mock tone. 'You're smiling.' the boys laughed as they watched the photo shoot already in progress. Taiki slowly wandering to meet Setsuna.

'Setsa.' he smiled wrapping his arms around the taller woman.

'Taiki, how are you?'

'I'm amazing you? Are you seriously dating that woman?'

'No, she's just my toy Taiki you know that.' Setsuna laughed. 'How are you and Adam? I have yet to see an announcement from the three lights organization stating that their sexy head guitarist is flaming gay.' Taiki pulled a face before replying.

'Ha, you know Ayaki, the idea makes her sweat. I'd love to just get caught with Adam, but he's our band lead no one would think twice about us out together. And today in Hollywood two guys holding hands is just considered metro-sexual.'

'That's true.' Setsuna smiled. 'Everything else is well then?'

'More then, Adam and I have found a place together and we're getting a puppy. Seiya is getting close to asking Michiru to marry him and Yaten, well he's just happy with his books.' Taiki said bringing his hand to rest on his hip.

'Who is this Michiru? Married, I never met her.' Setsuna said slightly offended.

'Oh no you didn't did you? No clue why he hid her, she's gorgeous. Michiru Kaioh, violinist.'

'Kaioh?'

'Yes.'

'M.K?'

'That's her label ya, you a fan Setsa?' Taiki laughed.

'I might be becoming one.' Setsuna smiled.

'Well don't let Seiya hear you talk like that. As far as I know Hun, she's totally bi-sexual. I'm sure you never met her for fear you'd turn her. You know our Seiya, jealous as the day is long.'

Setsuna laughed tossing her head back and letting the fit over take her. 'That's a fact.' she managed. In the background the photographer dismissed Haruka, and noticing the entertainment she was obviously missing she made her way to Setsuna.

'What's so funny Setsa?' Haruka asked joining the conversation.

'She's laughing at me. Hi, I'm Taiki Kou.'

'Ya, I'm a fan of your music. Haruka Tenoh'

'Japanese ne?' Taiki asked.

'Hai. Born and raised.'

'You're the F1 driver from three years ago. The one that had everyone is a wreck when they found out you were actually a girl.'

'That's me.'

'Oh man, you broke my heart Tenoh.' Taiki laughed. 'I had such a crush on you. Then I found out you were a girl.' The trio laughed.

'Well, I apologize then. Had I known I most certainly would have kept my anatomy out of the papers.'

Sweet soft sounds of a whispering violin filled the suite as Michiru practiced her last piece, her mind racing. What had she done? The term it seemed like a good idea at the time whirled around her mind leading her from the dark crevice of disbelief to the light and slightly strange world of yes you did. She's written the letter in haste, sending it to her publicist who in turn sent it off to the right people. The people who could place it directly into the hands of it's addressee. Had she known, she never would have written it. 'You have to meet this woman Michiru, she's amazing.' Taiki had beamed sipping his orange juice as he did. 'I mean beautiful, smart, funny she's everything.' he'd added before giving Michiru anything more.

'Setsa seemed totally interested in you too, so what do you say? I know you're with Seiya but you need more famous friends Hun.' her eyes stared at him, mixed with shock and fear.

'Setsuna Meioh?' she'd asked forming the words slowly.

'Ya, her. She's dying to meet you.'

'She's here?'

'Yea, she's friends with the race car driver whose event you're playing on Friday. Please Michi, I promised her I'd get you two together.' Her addressee was here, and no doubt had read the letter and pieced together the possibility that MK was indeed Michiru. Dark red flushed her cheeks as she thought of this. Of course for Taiki she'd held her composure, agreed to meet Setsa, but only if she got to meet the racer too. That would help, a buffer. Staring now out against the lights of the city Michiru felt ill the sound of her violin slowly ceased replaced only by Seiya's hardened voice

'I hear you're meeting Tenoh and Meioh tomorrow.' he said.

'I am. Are you jealous?'

'A little.' Seiya nodded closing the space in the room between them, placing his arms around Michiru his presence a welcome distraction from the warmth she'd been feeling at the thought of Setsuna.

'I can fix that.' She smiled turning in his arms to face him. Her lips brushing against his waiting mouth. 'Take me to bed.' she demanded lightly. Seiya smiled lifting her into his arms and leading her to the bed, gently placing her amidst the green bedding. His mouth capturing hers in a fiery assault letting his tongue softly challenge Michiru's as his hands slipped around her hips pulling her closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I happen to be lucky enough to know someone who I think IS the human form of Haruka. When i wrote Michiru's 'adnoration' of the blond it was based on my very own Ruka.. (Gomen Koi...I did warn you) and yes.. the italics are Michiru's memory/recollection of her meeting with Setsa/Ruka.. the smexx trifecta if you will ;)**

**This was supposed to be the last chapter but it ran long so I will be ending this story with C5.. which is being written now.. so should be up soon. (RATED WAY PAST M - Dont like ...lemon...xxx...whatever..leave now and save yourself!)**

A lilac scented breeze cascaded around the pale lit room. Old Italian marble graced the floor in a crisscross manner stealing the attention away from the intricate paintings that adorned the walls only long enough to save you from noticing the beauty of the crystal chandelier. Seated neatly under the chandelier was a baby grand piano, freshly polish so it gleamed brightly against the light from above. Michiru took a sharp breath wandering around the hall, her heels echoing against the floor. 'This is amazing.' she said slowly.

'Beautiful yes?' Seiya asked stepping to the piano and sitting at it. 'I wrote this for you Michiru.' he began as his fingers lined the keys. Gently the soft sounds of the piano filtered around the room, bouncing off of the old walls, waving over Michiru, soon the piano was not alone, Seiya's trained voice was dancing around the melody calling to Michiru. Michiru stood near Seiya, her face fixed on his stature her heart aching.

She had loved Seiya, he was the first boy she'd ever felt that close to. The only boy she'd ever given her body to, and in that she felt it was right. How wrong she had been, always the idea of a woman made her palms sweat and her heart race. For a time she'd put these ideas down as secondary, foolish, a phase. As she got older these feelings became harder to hide and soon she was falling for girls left right and centre. Then Seiya, he'd saved her from career ruin giving her a name in the media, giving her a heart to share. Their time together had been amazing, walks on the beach, dinners by candle light, nights of endless love making. How could she have known? Always the idea that Seiya was her soul mate left Michiru feeling slightly cold. She did her best to ignore the nagging feeling of something missing when they had made love, the blank in their candle lit dinners the vacant stares into the beyond when Seiya had told her he loved her, and only her. Slowly his music came to an end, the room once again quiet and still. 'Michiru.' Seiya started raising from the piano's bench to take her hand into his before lowering himself to one knee, his eyes locking with hers. 'Will you marry me.' The words escaped from his mouth like water from a shifting damn. Michiru's heart leaped from it's place in her chest to rest somewhere around her throat, the easy light of the room appeared overwhelming to her and the oxygen around was quickly dissipating. Michiru couldn't hear anything, and her vision blurred and her muscles tightened and what little breath she had left escaped her as she slowly fell to the floor.

'Michiru, Michiru.' Seiya called reaching to catch his falling beauty.

_The annoying ache of nervousness pitted itself in Michiru's stomach as she paced the meeting room, she was early yes but did they need to be on time? Any noise caused her to jump slightly and shift her gaze to the door only to be momentarily disappointed as it stayed shut. Finally the sound of rustling and voices could be heard beyond the wooden barricade, someone, a female, was warning a friend. 'What if she's horrible?' Michiru caught unsure of the speaker._

_'Calm down Setsa, no one who wrote something so, girly could be that bad.' another voice said, harsher, more masculine. Quickly the voices ceased and the door to the conference room slid open, the figure of Setsuna Meioh sauntered into the room, followed at length by the racer. Michiru's eyes slowly made their way from the floor to reach the heigh to Setsuna only to be shifted almost instantly to the blond. She was perfect. Michiru could feel her face warming in blush as she took the blond in; her gaze locked on the racers legs, long and strong leading to the curve of her well proportioned rear which continued to dip against her waist and lead to the round of her breast before flowing effortlessly to her clavicle and then her face. Oh her face, a devious smile some would described as strange but in the right light, with the right attitude it was mind blowing, then her eyes clouded windows into a soul that seemed slightly tortured but utterly flirty, Haruka was only to be completed with blond unruly hair which made her seem almost childlike and free. Michiru was in love. _

_'and we were so glad you invited us.' Michiru caught the end of Setsuna's speech coming out of her state of wonderment. _

_'Sorry?' she said. _

_'Distracted were you.' Haruka laughed if michiru thought her lengthy stare was lost on the blond she was wrong. _

_'I. No. I.' Michiru attempted failing to find the words. _

_'And here I thought I was only going to be a spectator.' Haruka teased. Michiru's cheeks blushed bright. Setsuna laughed._

_'I guess you were wrong Ruka-koi.' _

_'I guess so Setsa.' _

_'That's enough.' Michiru managed standing up straighter. Haruka was next to her, her eyes burning into Michiru's flesh._

_'Is it?' Haruka asked, her voice almost a purr._

_'I don't think it is nearly.' Setsuna added taking Michiru's other side her warm breath so close to Michiru's ear that it sent shivers down her spine. _

_'Setsa, be nice you're making her uncomfortable.' Haruka said lowering her voice to a husky tone. Michiru's knees were officially buckling, she held the desk for support. _

_'She looks warm.' Setsuna commented, her fingers busy flicking the buttons of Michiru's blouse. 'Much better.' _

_'I think she might fall over Setsa, maybe she should sit.' Haruka said nodding to Setsuna who helped Michiru's hips reach the top of the desk. Both girls stepped back then, looking over their prey. _

_'You two are evil.' michiru breathed slowly fanning herself. _

_'Yes seems so.' Haruka laughed running a hand through her wild hair. _

_'I have to say, you're very attractive Michiru.' Setsuna commented moving from Haruka's side to the desk, to pour herself a glass of water. 'Any idea how long this has been here?' she asked eyeing the fluid._

_'They brought it when I came in.' Michiru said off handed, Setsuna nodded and placed the glass to her lips. _

_'Maybe you need it more.' _

_'I'm fine.' Michiru said sternly, angry now that they had gotten to her; her body demanding more._

_'I can fix that.' Haruka teased taking a step forward. Michiru mindlessly crossed her legs, her body no longer relaxed. Slowly the lips of the blond racer were gracing Michiru's, lightly brushing against her closed mouth. Explosions of want rushed through Michiru's body her legs relaxed opening slightly, her body still tense but in a different way, a wanting way. Soon Haruka's tongue was begging the closed mouth of Michiru to open and grant it access, she complied tilting her head to meet the direction of Haruka, deepening the embrace. Haruka stepped closer, her hands pushing Michiru's legs apart as new hands found their way to Michiru's blouse, new lips connected with the curve of her neck, a new tongue was enjoying the salty sweat forming against Michiru's pale skin. A moan escaped Michiru as Haruka's hands found their way up Michiru's thighs resting on her hips, long fingers massaging the curve of her pelvis sending waves of heat through her loins. Setsuna's hands were still rested against Michiru's chest, her blouse now fully unbuttoned, her red lace bra leaving little consolation against the cool of the room, her nipples hardening at Setsuna's touch. Michiru's breath caught in her throat as the mouth exploring her neck slowly made it's way to her earlobe capturing the flesh between her teeth Setsuna massaged the nerve enriched lobe, small moans of pleasure escaping her, driving Michiru crazy. Michiru responded by pushing her hips forward begging for relief at the waiting pelvis of Haruka who was expertly sliding Michiru's pants from her body, Haruka's lips still firmly attached to Michiru's, while her hand walked the fabric from their charge. Haruka pulled away suddenly as the realization michiru hadn't been wearing panties became eminent. 'Setsa I'm in love.' Haruka groaned returning her hands to Michiru's now naked hips._

_'Mm, yes I see that.' Setsuna smiled her attention now fully placed on Michiru's back, spreading light feather kisses down the aqua haired beauties back as her blouse was removed and tossed away. 'Oops.' Setsuna mocked. Michiru tried the best she could to call a stop to the erotic torture but no sound would come from her mouth save for the moans of sheer delight. Haruka's smile turned from amusement to deviant within seconds as she retook her place against Michiru's mouth her kisses more wanting then prior, her tongue battling fiercely with it's rival her hands still firmly placed against Michiru's hips. Setsuna seemed to catch the change in pace, her hands instantly moving to unclasp Michiru's bra sending the under wires down her body before Setsuna tossed it into the pile that was Michiru's blouse. Haruka broke contact with Michiru's mouth focussing her attention of the newly freed skin trailing her tongue across Michiru's collar bone then down the soft flesh of breast to capture the taut nipple into her mouth, grazing her teeth against it before puckering it between her lips. Setsuna meanwhile was making small exes with her tongue down Michiru's spine laying out to complete her task, ending at Michiru's tail bone, causing the girl to push her hips even more forward in surprise as the warmth of Setsuna's tongue landed in the dip just below her back. 'Don't break her Setsa.' Haruka warned her tongue flicking against the freed nipple. _

_'I make no promises.' Setsuna smiled kneeling now to start the decent again. _

_'Ah well if you must.' Haruka laughed letting her hand move from it's place against Michiru's hip to follow the path leading to the dampness of her sex. 'Mm, nice.' Haruka moaned as her fingers traced the outline of the heart michiru had shaved into her. _

_'What is?' Setsuna asked between exes._

_'Oh this is not something I can described Setsa.' Haruka explained. Setsuna frowned playfully, pulling Michiru backwards letting the girl now lay against the table. _

_'Oh, yes I approve.' _

_'As do I.' Haruka nodded her mouth now following the same path her hand had, hot wet kisses flowing down Michiur's pelvis to meet her thigh, Haruka let her tongue guide her around the silk flesh of Michiru's leg. Her hand still placed against Michiru's hip, now holding the woman in place as she writhed against the sensual attack. Setsuna, having lost her area of attack moved her wage back to Michiru's neck softly nibbling the skin. Michiru's body seemed to be broken, any signal she gave her limbs were ultimately ignored, her mouth too seemed unable to produce a sound above the occasional moan of pleasure; a moan that was escaping at the moment as Haruka's mouth found it's way to the soft wet centre of Michiru's sex. Michiru's moan was captured by Setsuna's wanting mouth, Setsuna's tongue diving deep into the sweetness of Michiru's mouth teasing Michiru's tongue in the same rhythmic motion as Haruka's. Haruka plunged her tongue into the deep wet well of Michiru's body, slowly retracting to flick against the swollen bud of nerves at the top of Michiru's inner flower. Haruka let her fingers dance around Michiru's opening before finally submerging a single digit stroking back and forth. Michiru cried out in surprise and bliss rocking her hips to the cadence Haruka was creating her mind racing her breath caught in Setsuna's embrace. The fusion of Haruka's fingers and her tongue was quickly bringing Michiru to climax, Setsuna took Michiru's bottom lip between her teeth lightly tugging it as waves of warmth crashed inside Michiru's pelvis. In the distance she could hear Haruka moaning, her mouth still very attached to the dripping flower suckling and kissing her fingers working in and out, her tongue flicking figure eights against the bud. Setsuna moved her hand to Michiru's breast massaging it hard, pulling at the taught nipple sending Michiru over the edge, her body tightened as the last wave lapped over her she quivered as her body released in a spiral of insanity. She wasn't aware of Haruka retracting her hand, or her mouth. She didn't notice Setsuna pull away a devilish smile glued to her face she merely lay against the hard of the desk trying desperately to figure out how she'd gotten here? 'That was fun.' Setsuna smiled._

_'We should party more often.' Haruka laughed. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Oka here is the end, it'll be shorter since it should really have been added to C4. SK and ISC I hope you enjoyed my attempted at Fluff.. I have a very serious story on the works now.. No more Fluff ;)**

**Enjoy ppl...and Gomen for leading you through this mess...**

'Michiru, Michiru.' Seiya's voice pulled through her memory dragging her back into cold reality. She was on the floor, her head ached and there was a crowd around her.

'What happened?' she asked holding Seiya's hand for support as she made her way to her feet.

'You fainted.' he explained helping her to stand then helping her to sit at the piano bench.

'Here Miss Kaioh, have some water.' a maid offered handing Michiru a bottle. She took it graciously, letting Seiya untwist the lid before putting it to her lips.

'I'm sorry.' Michiru said, letting her eyes wander around the people who had gathered.

'Don't be, I was just worried. I called for help and the concierge sent a whole truck load of people.'

'Oh.'

'Thank you all, I think we're alright now.' Seiya said turning his attention to the group. People quickly nodded turning to leave whatever way they could and soon they were alone. 'You're sure you're ok?'

'Yes, I'm sorry. I haven't eaten much today.' Michiru lied.

'I thought you were having lunch with Setsuna and her partner.' Seiya asked.

'Yes, we.' she paused. 'I didn't eat.' she finished a glossy pink covering her cheeks.

'That's my Michiru, to engrossed in the conversation were you? Silly girl.' Seiya laughed. Michiru looked away from him, her body was aching for the touch of another, but it wasn't the touch of the man before her.

'Seiya.' she started.

'Come on Michi, lets get you some food.' he cut, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her with him, helping her steady with his body.

...

'Ruka, what the hell has gotten into you?' Setsuna asked rasing her head from between the racers legs.

'What? Oh sorry.' Haruka said overly distracted. 'I can't stop thinking about her.'

'Who? The girl we practically raped today?' Setsuna asked turning her attention back to Haruka's pelvis.

'Mm. Yes that one.' Haruka moaned as Setsuna inserted a finger into her waiting sex.

'You really might be in love. Well she's performing tonight at your party.' Setsuna offered giving up on pleasuring the blond, crawling over Haruka's legs to rest at her side.

'She's also practically engaged to Seiya as mentioned by Taiki.' Haruka pointed out.

'Engaged doesn't make her married Ruka-koi, you of all people taught me that.' Setsuna laughed.

'Ah yes, good point.' Haruka smiled, turning her body over Setsuna's. 'We have time before we need to get ready.' she added smiling devilishly as she pushed Setsuna's shirt high over her head. 'Aww Setsa, no panties, my favourite.'

...

A gentle trickle of over priced business men and under rated sports stars flowed around the hall as the sultry sounds of violin filled the air. Haruka was bored. She's tried everything to avoid contact with her earlier prey, but try as she may everyone seemed keen on bringing up the talent that was playing. 'Isn't she just gorgeous?' one would say, Haruka would nod then turn to another, 'She's radiant.' they would comment. Haruka focussed on Setsuna who was looking very sleek in her expensive designer dress and even more expensive shoes. But the model was engrossed in cosmetic conversation with the head of M.A.C, leaving Haruka on her own.

'Isn't she amazing.'

'Yes.' Haruka smiled to the girl standing next to her at the bar.

'I'm her Manager, Rebecca.'

'Haruka.'

'Oh, this is your party. I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention.'

'No, it's fine.'

'Wait, did you say you were Haruka. As in, the meeting this after noon Haruka?' Haruka felt as if she'd been hit in the stomach, her eyes grew wide without force, slowly she nodded. 'You naughty girl.' Rebecca smirked. 'She's a mess thanks to you.'

'She, she is?' Haruka stuttered.

'Yes. Something about love at first sight, bla bla bla. I don't know but if you break her heart Haruka, I'll make sure you pay.' Rebecca warned.

'Pay for what?' Jason interrupted joining the conversation.

'Ah, Jason this is Rebecca, Michiru Kaioh's manager.' Rebecca blushed hard as she took the hand offered to her, Jason's eyes locked on the beauty his mouth ran dry.

'Hi.' he managed.

'Hi.' she repeated.

'Ok, well I'll leave you too then.' Haruka laughed grabbing her drink and heading for the far corner of the room, thankful at last to hear the DJ starting.

'You look bored.' the soft familiar voice of Michiru said.

'Ah yes well, I'm actually in hiding.' Haruka laughed running a hand through her hair.

'You are? From who?'

'Rebecca, she threatened my life.' Haruka smiled.

'She's busy flirting with tall dark and handsome over there.' Michiru pointed, Haruka's gaze followed locking on Rebecca and Jason shamelessly flirting.

'Ah, yes. Well I'm safe then.' Haruka said Turing on her heels and making her way to the exit.

'Haruka.' Michiru called following the blond. Haruka did her best to lose michiru, dodging in and out of hall ways, up stairs and through corridors, coming to a stop at the service exit, pushing the door open she let in the cool night air taking a deep breath.

'Hi.' Michiru said. Haruka's breath caught in her throat, how the? 'There is only two back exits to this hall, both lead here.' Michiru explained.

'Look I'm sorry about today. I'm not exactly sure what came over me.' Haruka started, her sentence halted by Michiru's lips softly caressing against her own. 'Ok.' Haruka breathed as the kiss ended.

'I've never felt anything like this before.' Michiru said placing the back of her hand against her forehead. 'You make me crazy.'

'Yes I have that effect on women.' Haruka bragged.

'Oh shut up.' Michiru teased.

'I'll break your heart.' Haruka warned taking the smaller woman into her arms.

'I hope so.' Michiru blushed leaning her mouth to Haruka.

'Wait, what about Seiya?' Haruka stopped.

'He's flying home tonight, heart broken and alone.' Michiru explained. 'I told you, you make me crazy.' she finished pushing her lips against the blonds, their embrace lasted only a moment but it was enough to spark Michiru.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Haruka smiled pulling the door to the hall open again.

'Yes, me too.' Michiru laughed following the blond.

...

Gentle whispers of warm sunlight peek their way past long navy curtains landing against stone grey carpet before flooding over golden silk sheets barely covering the well toned body of a blond track star. The warmth of this interruption causes her to turn slightly in her bed tossing one long leg free of it's golden palace to lay in the midst of the ray of light. Her head pushing firmly into fluffed pillows her hands tucked below her eyes clasped shut, a smile slowly coming to her lips as she moved her hand to caress the body next to her.

'Morning.' the raspy sleep filled voice of her lover came.

'Indeed.' Haruka smiled

'Breakfast?'

'Only if it's Michiru flavoured.' Haruka teased kissing her lovers shoulder. 'mm, tastes good.'

'You'll be late.' Michiru warned as Haruka pulled her closer, her lips making their way across Michiru's shoulder to reach her neck.

'Mm, I'm the star they can wait.' Haruka groaned. 'Besides it's the first day back after my honey moon, it's expected that I'm late.'

'It is, is it?' Michiru said.

'Mm, now come here.' Haruka demanded gently, pulling her lover over her and taking her lips. 'I love you Michiru.' she said against the pink pout.

'And I you Haruka.' Michiru said.

**END.** YAY!


End file.
